


Steve is his best friend

by Riricitaa



Series: My Fluffy Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Feels, Bucky's POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda endgame fix it, M/M, Mentions of Becca Barnes, Mentions of Bruce Banner - Freeform, mentions of Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa
Summary: Bucky finally tells Steve how he feels ...





	Steve is his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know what I was doing lol

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend. Becca warned him about this. She told him it would happen. But he didn't believe her. _Steve is his best friend_.  
  
Was his best friend, at least. He couldn't be anymore. How could you be friends with somebody you love? It couldn't happen. No matter how onesided the feeling was. Even if he kept it a secret, He'd always want more. But he couldn't have more. _Steve was his best friend_.  
  
When did this happen? Did he always love him? Was it gradual? Was it sudden? How didn't he notice? He wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. _Steve was his best friend._  
  
He expected things to be different and better now that they were in a present that was supposed to be a future, but why is it harder and harder everytime? Even after waking up from a long sleep, the first thing he thought about was Steve. But that's not a big deal, was it? _Steve was his best friend_.  
  
He came back to life after 5 seconds, participated in saving the world. And couldn't help but fall in love with Steve even more. But, _Steve was his best friend_.  
  
Steve now was going and probably not coming back. Should he tell him? If he doesn't he might regret it. But if he does, their friendship might be ruined. It would be too awkward for them. But Steve is leaving anyway. But what if, what if he loved him, too. But no, he couldn't. _Steve was his best friend_.  
  
Oh God. Steve was standing, talking with Bruce and Sam. He was so beautiful. Shiny hair, blue eyes, breathtaking smile. He had to tell him. Maybe he'd understand. _Steve was his best friend_.  
  
He walked over and stood in front of him. He saw his lips moving. He's telling him to not do anything stupid until he gets back. The memories that came along with that, and oh, his voice was so wow. He loved him, he had to tell him. _Steve was his best friend_.  
  
He hugged him, told him he'd miss him, then took a deep breath and blurt it out. Everything seemed to stop, he stared at the ground. Steve was silent. He knew this was a bad idea. He looked up hesitantly. Steve's expression was unreadable. Shock? Anger? But no, Steve was smiling now. He reached up. Steve's hand was on his face, Steve was blinking slowly, and there's a fleeting second when he realised Steve was leaning in. Steve's soft lips on his. Steve was coming back. Steve. Steve was his life. Steve was his world. Steve was his light. Steve was his everything. _Steve is his best friend_.


End file.
